Just the two of us
by ilovetwilight2
Summary: Bella and Edward are high school sweethearts. When tragedy strikes, can they overcome this difficult time and get their happily ever after? One shot B/E Happy story no angst.


BPOV

I have known Edward since high school. He was captain of the football team and I was the bookworm. But he wasn't your typical jock. He was kind and caring and he volunteered for anything he could. We had known each other for a few years, having grown up in the same small town of Forks but I guess it took me hitting puberty and growing into a beautiful swan, as my mother puts it, to notice me.

I was working in the school library and was returning books to the shelves when I ran into the back of his legs. He whirled around, ready to yell at me, but when he saw it was me he shot down any apologies I had and left. It was then that I started noticing him every day, sitting in the back, just looking at me. After the third straight week of him being there he walked straight up to the service desk and asked me to dinner. That was the start of a beautiful relationship.

We were the schools perfect yet unorthodox couple. Nobody thought we would last but when they saw how serious we were about each other they changed their mind. I was a bit wary at the start, wondering if he returned my strong feelings. We had fights like any other couple, mainly about the other girls that wanted to be with him. I do admit I was jealous and did think that he would leave me for someone else but after countless months of us being inseparable, that wariness wore off.

It was after graduation that changed our lives forever. Edwards's parents let him throw a after party at his house and the whole grade was invited. Within an hour of everyone arriving the party was in full swing. The music was blasting, everyone was laughing and dancing and even Mike Newton spiked the punch so everyone was a bit tipsy. I was having fun dancing with Edward and my friends when Edward pulled me up into his room. At this point we had fooled around and done everything except have sex. I had told him that I was not ready but little did he know I was planning on taking action tonight. Edward had always been the perfect gentlemen when it came to sex. He never pushed me and was happy whenever I asked to stop. It just went to show that he really did love me.

We were on his bed almost completely naked when I told him that I was ready. And it was fantastic. It hurt at the start but I knew every girl went through that pain for their first time. It did not last very long, with us both being virgins, but it was all I could have asked for and more. After Edward had disposed of the condom and wrapped us up in the blanket he reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a velvet box. It was there, in Edwards bed that he asked me to be his wife. I immediately said yes and he slid his grandmother's ring on my finger. Our parents were thrilled for us and I couldn't have been happier.

I always knew that Edward wanted to join the army. So it was no surprise when he came home telling me that he had enlisted. We both agreed to wait until he had finished his training to get married. What we were not counting on was the war getting worse and Edward being shipped over to Iraq as soon as he finished his training. They told us 6 months, maximum. It was soon extended to one year, then 18 months.

I was lonely. I had work and my friends to focus on, as well as wedding details, but to wake up every morning to an empty bed was depressing.

I was so excited when Edward rang me telling me he would be home in three short weeks. I cleaned the house, bought some new clothes and planned the night for when he returned. But that excitement was short lived.

Coming home from work, I was surprised to see another car in the driveway, one I had never seen before. When I reached the front steps, I immediately started crying, thinking the worst. There stood two men in full army uniform, telling me that Edward was injured. He was out on patrol when they were attacked. He was shot in his back, immediately paralyzing him. They told me that he is getting medical care and then they were flying him home.

A week later, Edward was home. I was waiting at the airport for him, as well as his family. When the plane touched down, they wheeled him out in an ambulance stretcher. They loaded him up and took him to the nearest hospital with us right behind him. We waited 12 long hours whilst he was in surgery, doing anything to entertain ourselves. The doctor came out and told us that the surgery went well but Edward would need extensive rehab if he ever had a chance to walk again. When the doctor told him that rehab might not work and he might never walk again he took it hard. He was allowed to return to our house but he wasn't the same anymore. It almost killed our relationship. I get fed up with his attitude and stormed into our bedroom demanding that he talk to me. We spent the whole night talking and fell asleep together, once again Bella and Edward.

So here I am, waiting at the end and the aisle with my father, to get married to Edward. When we walked down the aisle I looked up the see Edward sitting on a high chair, his brother Emmett having to lift him from his wheelchair to the high chair. He looked stunning in his black tux, a wide smile on his face. The ceremony lasted no more than ten minutes and it was beautiful. I could not stop crying and even Edward let out a few tears himself.

The reception was held in a tent in the Cullen's backyard. We laughed, we talked to guests and we cut the cut. It was when the dancing came that Edward gave me the best wedding present ever. We had agreed that we would save our wedding dance until he could walk so I had my traditional father/daughter dance when Edwards's voice came over the speakers.

"Thank you everyone for coming this evening. As all of you know I was involved in an accident overseas and have been doing rehab for the past year. I just wanted to say that Bella I love you and this is my wedding present to you" he handed the microphone to his father Carlisle and with the help of his two brothers, Emmett and Jasper; he stood up out of his chair. Everyone gave a loud gasp when his brothers helped him over to me.

By this point the tears were running down my cheeks. When they reached me our wedding song started playing and he wrapped his hands around me. We could not move very much, we just swayed on the spot, but it was everything I could ask for. He was leaning on me for support but I did not care. I got my wedding dance with the man I love.

"I love you" Edward whispered to me.

"I love you too"

We were oblivious to all the cameras flashing. We were in our own little world.

Just the two of us.


End file.
